Devil May Lust
by AkitoSin
Summary: Dante, Nero & smutty goodness.
1. Talk dirty to me

Talk Dirty To Me

Dante sneered as he entered Devil May Cry, holding a pizza box. Nero was asleep on his chair…again, feet propped up on the ragged desk. His headphones blaring rock music over his ears. A hit parade magazine lay open over his face. Dante approached the desk, and with his free hand knocked his feet off.

"What the fuck!" Nero spat.

"Outta my chair kid" Dante threw down the pizza on the desk with a loud slap. "Pizza time" he announced with a silly grin. Nero made a face.

"What's with you and pizza" he huffed leaning back in the chair. Dante chuckled, that was until he saw Nero getting all comfy in his chair again. He came up from behind and pulled the chair back causing Nero to nearly fall out. He looked down at Nero, face to face upside down.

"I. Said. Out." Dante's voice was strong. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Or. What?" he challenged. Dante grinned. He flipped the chair. Nero quickly recovered landing on his feet, sword drawn pointed at Dante on the other side of the room. Dante ran towards him, he used the wall to launch himself into a flip. Nero slid along the floor beneath him as Dante came down hard where Nero had been a moment before. Nero loved this; everyday was a new training session with the demon. He came in close, hand to hand was his favorite. Nero swung, Dante dogged and his fist cracked the cement wall. Dante kicked sending Nero across the room, and before Nero could move Dante was on top of him his legs straddling Nero's hips. Squeezing him in a vice grip with his inhumanly strong thighs. Nero struggled to no avail. Dante gripped his wrists and held them tight against the floor. Suddenly a look of horror crossed Nero's face. Dante smirked.

"What's wrong kid can't..." but he trailed off as he felt it. Nero's rock hard cock pressed against Dante's crotch. Nero blushed violently which only feed the beast in Dante, and he grinned evilly.

"What's this" he teased grinding his crotch into Nero's erection. "Fighting get you a little excited?" Nero moaned his face burned as he lay helpless beneath the larger man. Dante chuckled. Gridding again, Nero was caught, there was no turning back. He lifted his hips pressing harder into Dante. He could see the bulged staring to form under the tight leathers Dante wore.

"Looks like I'm not the only one old man" he smirked. Dante smashed their lips together forcefully pushed his tongue into the younger man mouth. Nero bit down on Dante's lip drawing blood. Dante moaned rubbing there centers together harder.

"You like it rough huh?" he breathed in a gruff voice. Nero had dreamed about this, fantasized about Dante taking him. His breath was heavy when Dante finally released his hands, and they shot straight to Dante's belt, undoing it and starting on his button fly. Dante smiled, it was hot watching the boy work. He let Nero get as far as to undo his pants before pulling him up from the floor and throwing Nero over his desk, pushing up his coat, he ripped his pants down underwear and all exposing Nero's perfectly shaped ass. He kicked Nero's feet apart causing him to take a more submissive stance. Dante slapped the boy's ass. Nero growled. Nero tried to push his face up off the desk using his arms, but Dante's hand pushed his face hard into the solid surface. Dante spat on his hand and slathered Nero's hole before pushing two fingers inside him.

"GAW nh" Nero grunted as Dante worked him. Dante smirked jamming his fingers more violently scissoring his thick digits. Nero was moaning and clawing at the desk. Dante pulled his fingers free, and with one hand pulled his cock from his already open leathers. He braced himself with one hand on Nero's hip and one still pushing Nero's face into the desk. He slammed into the boy.

"AHHHHHHHRRRG" Nero screamed, his ass was on fire. Dante didn't hesitate; he began thrusting fast and hard. Nero cried out he tried again to lift his head up off the desk. This time Dante gripped his hair tight in his fist, and lifted his head from the hard surface letting Nero moan out as he fucked him.

"Dante" Nero moaned. Dante pulled out and flipped Nero over lifting him up onto the desk. Nero's head was swimming not registering the move until Dante entered him again; Nero leaned back on his elbows watching Dante fuck him. His devil bringer gripped his cock hard and pumped feverishly.

"Fuck, nh" Nero hissed through gritted teeth. Dante grunted. It was so sweet, so tight and hot. He threw off his jacket and tossed it aside. He gripped Nero's hips, and fucked him hard. Dante licked his lips watching Nero jerk himself off was too much.

"Hey kid, you always jack off with your devil arm."

"Ah, I'm right handed" he explained. Dante smirked

"It's hot" he chuckled.

"Shut up and fuck me" Nero growled "and mh, call me Nero" Dante thrusted hard.

"Fuck kid, I mean, nh, Nerooo" Dante purred as he leaned in and licked a hot trail from Nero's ear to his lips. Nero took Dante's tongue into his mouth and sucked. Dante moaned, leaning back to his ear, the heat from his breath ticking the wet skin.

"Talk dirty to me Nero" he hissed. Nero blushed, moaning out as Dante hit him deep.

"Fuck" His head was fuzzy; he didn't know what to say.

"Come on, It's easy" Dante slowed his pace. He laid the boy back on the desk. "God Nero, your ass it so tight, so fucking hot, I want to fuck it all night" Dante ran a gloved hand down Nero's stomach, a shit eating grin on his face "See? Easy"

Nero writhed on the cold desk.

"I dreamed about this, your cock in my ass, mh, taking me here." Dante moaned

"Fuck that's so hot" Dante began to speed his pace. "What else?" he urged him on. Nero was panting.

"I come here sometimes, when you're away. I jack off in your chair" Nero's face was now beat red, admitting his indiscretions. Dante grunted out, he took over jerking Nero to get him off before he came.

"Oh god, Yea, uh" Nero cried "Fuck me Dante, Fucking tear me apart" He came hard his body quivering as a thick stream of cum shot across his chest and the desk. Dante held his breath, Nero's ass constricting his movement; he came inside the boy hard filling him until it squirted out back towards him.

Dante pulled out and shoved his cock back in his pants he pushed his hair back, his forehead sweaty. Nero was still shaking; he sat up and retrieved his pants pulling them up. Dante grabbed a slice a pizza and sat at his chair, crossing his legs. Nero scoffed at the man.

"Really?" he spat buttoning his pants.

"What?" Dante smirked. Nero turned to leave "Hey Nero" Nero paused and turned to look at the man.

"Were not done… just taking a pizza break" Dante winked.

AN: Okay blah, blah, blah. I fixed some stuff, I'm sure there's still a lot of mistakes, I'm trying real hard to write this well, but it's not a story, it's just smut. It's not supposed to be perfect. I hope its better. If not, *shrugs*


	2. Blood and Cum

Blood and Cum

Nero stood arms crossed watching Dante as he stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth. Dante was smiling in his direction as he chewed. Nero sighed out loud, looking away. Devil May Cry was a mess, empty pizza boxes were pilled in the corners. Old magazines and empty soda bottles littered the floor. He'd never noticed how bad it really was, probably because anytime he was there he was stealing glances at Dante.

"I was wondering why you'd been hanging around here so much" Dante grinned. Nero blushed looking away from the devilishly handsome man. Yes he had been hanging around Devil May Cry a lot lately, but he enjoyed Dante's company; enjoyed that he didn't have to hide his true nature or his sour disposition around the white haired demon. He tried to convince himself it wasn't his hot ass. His eye found there way back to the older man. Dante's fierce white eyes burned into Nero's causing him to bite down on his tongue; he hated it when Dante stared.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Dante lifted a slice offering it in Nero's direction. Nero approached taking it. He leaned against the pool table and took a bite.

"Would it kill ya to order Chinese every once in a while" Nero huffed under his breath, Dante chuckled. He licked the grease from his fingers and leaned back in his chair. When Nero had finished his wiped his hands on his pants. Dante sauntered over to the boy cracking his knuckles.

"Ready for round two?" he smiled. Nero clenched his teeth together and offered a curt nod; he'd never been so ready in his entire life.

Dante dropped to his knees in front of the boy, and pulled his half hard cock from his pants Dante didn't hesitate, as he swallowed Nero down in one motion. Nero moaned leaning back against the table as Dante sucked, and swallowed around him.

"Mmm fuck" Nero breathed as he felt Dante's throat tighten around his length. His devil bringer pushed into Dante's hair gripping it tight and using it to push even deeper. Dante took him easily. He moaned around Nero's cock causing the man to gasp bucking wildly into the sinful mouth. Dante pulled Nero's pants down; he pulled his boots off and cast both aside, before working his own off. Dante pulled off Nero's cock and pulled his shirt over his head Nero's lust filled eyes ate up Dante's naked body, every rugged muscle every scar, every curve, and rigid line. Nero hosted himself up onto the table lying back, and to his great surprise Dante straddled his hips. For a moment Nero wondered if the table would support their weight, but the though flew from mind as Dante slammed down on Nero's cock. Nero's eyes widened in disbelief, Dante smiled sexily.

"What? Didn't think an old man like me takes it in the ass?" Dante began riding Nero hard. His own cock stood proud weeping white hot liquid onto Nero's stomach with ever bounce. Nero silently screamed his mouth agape, as the older demon rode him hard, his moans coming out in gasps.

"Fuck, Dante, so, tight" Nero gritted his teeth. Dante flipped his head back as he moaned out wantonly as he impaled himself getting Nero's cock in the sweet spot over, and over again. Nero ripped at the felt table top slashing it open with his devil bringer hand. Dante reached for it and pulled the claws across his chest slicing his flesh, blood dripping onto Nero's abs mixing with the pre cum.

"Come on kid, fuck me" Nero felt the demon in him, come alive, his eyes snapped open fierce and glowing his hips pushed up forcefully. Dante chuckled.

"Hm yea" he moaned letting Nero take control. Nero growled his hands gripped tight to Dante's ass his nails piercing the skin. As he thrust upward with as much force as he could manage in his position. Dante cried out as he let go, his cock throbbed and he held the head tight in his fist trying to prolong the end.

"Harder!" Dante spat "Arg, yes!" he hissed. Nero knocked Dante's hand away from his cock and began to pump his swollen cock with the same verousity as he was fucking him.

"Fuck, fuck, nh, NERO!" Dante came, cum shooting over Nero and the table, some landing in Nero's white hair. Nero's vision blanked. An ear piercing noise burned his ears, his voice…screaming, as his hips thrust wildly upward unloading into the demon above him. Suddenly Dante's cock disappeared from his grip. The still rock hard appendage was pushed inside him. Nero's voice broke into prices. A raspy grunt was what he was now left with. Dante fuck him hard his eyes glowing red as he pounded him. Nero's eyes couldn't, wouldn't focus. He barely registered the third orgasm of the night before he was sucked into blackness.

AN: Okay so it's not so much a story as just pure dirty smutty smut, but I hope you're all enjoying yourselves regardless ^,..,^

plz R&R

~Akitosin


	3. Depravity is the name of the game

Depravity is the name of the game

Days passed, Dante and Nero were in a constant state of passion. It was turning into a game for the men of who could shock the other more, who was more depraved. Dante was in the lead after being particularly unforgiving with Nero's ass and a bucket of ice cubes. When Nero woke that morning Dante was still asleep. Nero felt dried cum and blood on his face and chest, he knew the smart thing to do would be to steal a shower before they started up again, but the game was still on, and he couldn't pass up an opportunity to get ahead. As quietly as he could he stood over Dante his feet on either side of his chest, and began to stoke himself. Nero looked down at the man, as he touched himself his breath heavy. Yes, cumming over the sleeping demon should push him back into first. He smiled as he began to pump harder. As he got closer to the end Dante stirred he rolled onto his back Nero chuckled…_Perfect._ A few more long stokes. and he moaned loudly, just then Dante opened his eyes as Nero came unto his face a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Good morning" Nero breathed. Shaking the rest of the cum from the tip of his cock. Dante smiled widely his tongue darted from his swollen lips and licked Nero's cooling seed from his cheek.

"Yes it is" His cock rose between his legs under the red sheets Nero rubbed his bare foot against the straining organ, his toes curling over the tip. Dante moaned deeply. Nero bit his lip watching Dante's face contort ever so beautifully.

"What'll it be?" Nero offered, ready for what ever Dante threw at him. Dante sighed He was loving the new dirtier Nero, but the fog of sleep clouded to his mind.

"How 'bout a nice slow blowjob" Dante smiled sweetly. Nero knelt between his legs and slowly pulled down the thin red sheet, exposing Dante's erection. Dante hissed as the cool air in the room kissed the abused, and very sensitive skin. Nero settled on his stomach between Dante's legs, his tongue licked at his head softly. Dante moaned as Nero breath tickled the wet skin. Nero started slowly running his tongue from base to tip, before swirling the top part of his wet muscle roughly over the slit. Dante watched smiling the way he always did when Nero was doing something dirty.

"You're getting good at this" Dante moaned bucking his hips. Nero's devil arm held him down by his hips preventing him from bucking again.

"I thought you wanted it slow" Nero teased as rubbed his lips against Dante's cock kissing it affectionately. Dante growled attempting to move again. Nero sucked hard at Dante's head he began his descent inch by painfully slow inch. Driving Dante out of his mind, he tired in vain to speed up Nero's movements but the boy kept his slow pace, sucking, swirling, and bobbing. Dante cursed, Nero used his left hand to stroke Dante's wet shaft as he sucked him off. Dante felt his cock throb, He pushed his fingers genially though Nero's white hair. He was growing fond of the kid, more than he would like to admit.

"Nero" Dante moaned. Nero's pale eyes shot to Dante's, his mouth still working the elder demon. Dante held his gaze as he came into his mouth a long sigh simultaneously with his end. Nero drank Dante down and when he rose, Dante pulled him into a fierce kiss. Swapping the cum in their mouths. After they'd finished Nero sighed deep.

"I need a shower" he groaned feeling disgusting in his own skin.

"I feel ya" Dante agreed "why don't you go ahead, I'm gunna order some food" Nero rolled his eye 'fantastic pizza again' he thought but instead of putting up a fuss he headed towards the bathroom.

The water felt fantastic, as it ran over his sticky skin. He held his head under the stream and lost himself in the white noise. After what felt like an eternity he soaped up and rinsed off. He felt like a new man afterwards, and was surprised to see that Dante had snuck a change of cloths for him into the room with out him noticing. He dried and dressed in cloths a pair of jeans and t-shirt; he threw the towel over his head and walked out bare foot into the bedroom. Dante had clean cloths in his arms.

"There's food in the kitchen" he smirked as he disappeared into the bathroom. Nero heard the shower start and wandered out of the room, he smelt food, not pizza, when he got to the bar he saw a handful of open Chinese cartons full of food, He smiled picking up a pair of chopsticks and digging in.


	4. Extra

A video I made of some of the pics that inspired my fic

h t t p : / / y o u t u . b e / g I b t Z L s m H r U {take out the spaces}


End file.
